Love Is Complicated
by Ros3Shadow
Summary: after seeing sonic with sally amy has finally decided to move on in life.but will her change be a good one,will her change catch the eyes of a couple of guys?READ TO FIND OUT!sonamy,shadamy,some more will come COUPLES WILL CHANGE!
1. Intro

I do not own anything except for toby the hedgehog

ENJOY!

LOVE Is Complicated

It was a gray gloomy day when three certain hedgehogs began their destiny for love in Mobius. Amelia Rose the hedgehog has finally decided to give up on Sonic after seeing him with Sally Acorn.

Sonic the hedgehog has found a girlfriend with who he doesn't feel right with and at the same time lost a valueable friend.

And Shadow the hedgehog has been arrested for the murder of ...

OK guys this is the intro to my new story chapter 1,The Heartbreak will coom as soon as i get a chance to update PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST STORY


	2. The Heartbreak

Chapter 1 The Heartbreak 

"Hello?" said a pink hedgehog as she picked up the phone and sat on her table happily eating her breakfast.

"Hey girl,what's up!" replied her lovable ,jewel stealing friend,Rouge the bat."What you up too hon?"

"Just eating breakfast, mmmm...it came out so good you gotta come try some"

"What you make," she was now getting hungry.

"Blueberry pancakes,some eggs,sausage." Rouge could hear her chewing and let her hunger get the best of her. "why didn't you say so!" she screamed,"I'll be over there faster than Sonic when you make chili dogs! then there we could talk"

"Sure"she laughed as she hung up._ Hmm Sonic wonder what he's up too?_ she thought as she bit into her pancake going into sonic 's been in love with the blue hero since she was an immature lil 8 year bad we can't say the same thing about him(well not in this story).He's always thought about as a very good friend,even if sometimes he felt like he had feeling for her,even though she was annoying,always bothering him to marry him,have kids,live together,all that 's much more mature now, a mere 16 year old,beautiful,caring, and one thing that hasn't changed over the years is her love for the blue bur,and unfortunately had her heart broken by him man times,but with a simple, _**"I'm sorry"**_ or **_"c'mon ames,don't cry i didn't mean it"_**,her love would return.

*flashback

Amy was sobbing at her apartment after being screamed at by Sonic.  
"Amy,open up,I know your there".It was none other than Sonic the hedgehog behind that door once again apologizing.

"Go away,I ... I never wanna see you again Sonic the hedgehog!" She managed to get outta sobs.

"Amy please just hear me out,then I'll leave you alone."he begged No answer. "Amy?" silence "AMY!" he screamed

"Uhh fine" she was now getting pissed off.  
As soon as she opened the door slowly,he could see her puffy red eyes."Damn Amy,how much have you've been crying, *sigh I'm sorry,I know i shouldn't have screamed at you,but I was in a bad mood and you just happen to come up and well,I'm really sorry about it."

"Sonic,its not that,I mean I care about you and you show no affection back which means you don't care bout me and..."

"Whoa Amy,who'd said I didn't care about you," he interrupted ."If I didn't care about you ,I wouldn't save you, I wouldn't beat the crap outta some guy when he telling his buddies how he wants you,I wouldn't defend you when some girl talks bad about you, *sigh if I didn't care about you I wouldn't do this," he leaned in closer to her face and KISSED HER! Amy opened her eyes in surprise but then slowly closed them kissing wasn't to short nor too long actually it was one finally broke the kiss and they entered into an awkward silence.

"Now do you forgive me" he asked breaking the silence slightly blushing.

"Yes" she replied shyly and she too was blushing but more then Sonic.

"Good Amy don't get me wrong, I do like you but just give me some time to you know to enjoy myself. ' he smiled.

She smiled warmly at him and said a soft,"Sure, I understand and I promise I'll stop with the whole marry me and chasing you stuff ok"

"C'mon I'll buy you an ice-cream,he sweetly replied.

"Really! thanks Sonic!" she screamed. He just gave a slight chuckle as they left her house hand in hand.

_"wow my first kiss_,she thought" and later found out that is was his too.

*End flashback

"mmm, this is so good" said rouge her mouth full of pancakes."Girl you got some skills!"

"Thanks" Amy was practically laughing,"So what did you wanna talk about over the phone Rouge"

"Oh ya,*gulp well i was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me at the mall,you know for the party at my club ,we get some party supplies then maybe a little clothes shopping and after I'll treat you to Starbucks" she explained."So what do ya say".

"Sounds like fun,ya I'm down" she said.

"Great,go get dressed and i'll go get ready at my house and I'll pick you up at around noonish 12ish.

"Sounds cool",they agreed and with that Rouge finnished her breakfast and said a quick goodbye to Ay before leaving to her car.

"Wow Amy you look gorgeous!"screamed Rouge.

Amy giggled,"Thanks so do you '  
Amy was wearing a grayish mixed with baby blueish top with some skinnys,some silver flats and a soft light blu bow in her hair along with make up she now wore.

Rouge was wearing a magenta top with some dark blue skinnys and some black high heels along with her matching slouchy beanie and make up. "We some hot chili peppers",Rouge joked.

"Ya haha hope you don't mind I invited Cream too."Amy added.

"Not at all we'll pick her up on the way there"."Is she ready?"

"Ya she just texted me" she said.

"alright then let's go"Rouge said while she hopped in her car and with that they were off.

Cream was outside her house waiting until they came and picked her was wearing a navy blue shirt with a robot on the front that says "love does not compute" along with some red chucks and some natural make up. Her hair was now fully grown.

As they entered the mall and made their way to the store,Amy noticed a few guys whistle at them,mostly guy even tried asking her out on a date!_ "But rouge is older and her body's more...matured then mine,"_she one name popped into her mind_,Knuckles_.Word must of got out that she was his "property",even though they weren't going out.

They did their shopping they stopped by Starbucks. Cream made her to the window closest to the loved sitting by the window,calmly watching people pass by and if something happened outside,she could see the whole thing.

As Rouge approached them with their drinks,they began chatting,laughing,and cleaning cause Cream spilled her drink on the table after a random guy came up to the window,slammed it then said HI!.Amy and rouge were about to beat the crap outta him until they saw Cream run up to him and give hime a hug,turns out it was and Rouge were left to clean up the mess.

"It's weird how young love changes you,huh",Amy spoke after they finished cleaning up the mess.

"Tell me about it,member when she would always clean up the mess for us before we got to decline,"Rouge spoke.

"Ya guess we should of saw this coming,member we took advantage some times."

"Ya member Chris' party,"Rouge laughed.

*flashback

"Guys come on we gotta clean this place up,"Chris said.

"I don't wanna," Sonic whined.

"Hey i got an idea," Knuckles huddled everyone up.

"DONE!," they all all ran outside when they weren't looking.

*2 hours later

Suddenly the door flew open to to reveal a drunk Sonic,"hey CHUCK!".

"Sonic!what the heck man you all just left!".Chris yelled.

"CHUCK PLEASE!,NO NEED FOR SCREAMING!DAMN!,Sonic yelled.

"My name is CHRIS!,"he argued.

"hehe...suuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrreeee,well you,you see Knuckles,hehe Knuckles you know him over there,red head,such a funny bastard hehehe *hiccup man I member this oooonnnneee time...

"Sonic just get to the point!" Chris was obviously pissed.

"Oh yaaaa!well knuckle head over there thought we should leave and it turns out there was this hot club and we decided to have a drink or two or twelve,*hiccup and well look what happened the gangs all here!" Sonic continued.

"Did did you just call me a red head bastard? a drunken Knuckles pushed Sonic.

"Yep you know I,I,I don't needa take this crap!let's go right now!"Sonic yelled. They threw two weak punches then Sonic fell face first on Chris' feet.

Knuckles just started laughing before he ran off to roll down the hill. His "wheeeeeee" stopped as he crashed against a tree.

Espio too tired to say or do anything just laid down and fell asleep.

Charmy and Tails started flying and fighting but Tails punched him in the stomach and Charmy knocked out.

Then outta nowhere Blaze came out,"You know who's hot...meh with a fire in her hand.

"Ya Ya you are ya know i should be your pimp yo,"Vector smirked.

"You know what's hot... mah hand,"she modeled.

"Ohhhhhhh,"Silver's eyes glistened,"pretty fire".

"Ay buddy ya wanna touch ya gotta pay,"Vector threatened.

"NO! I don't wanna pay,I can just touch it right now,"Silver screamed. He lunged forward and tried to grab the fire."AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAND, IT'S ON FIRE!"

Vector just laughed as Blaze continued,"You know who's on fire...Sober...oops i mean SILLLVER!".

Silver stupidly punched Vector with his burnt hand and after screaming his guts out fell asleep along with Blaze and Vector who couldn't stop laughing and laughed themselves to sleep.

Amy and Rouge were still laughing about Knuckles crashing against a tree.

Then Chris saw a dark figure coming towards him and it revealed to be Shadow.

"I brought them back here after i finished searching for the chaos emerald I secretly lost, they weren't really a problem until SOMEONE wouldn't stop GRABBING MY BUTT!" he looked back at Amy as he spoke.

"Shhhhh,don't tell Shadow but I think his black but is CUUUUUUUUUUTE!"she squealed.

"Carry me Shadow!" Rouge leaped on one of his arms hanging on,"You're ssssssssssssoooooooo *hiccup strong, I just LOVE it when you say CHAOS...SWISS ROLL!"she yelled.

Shadow grunted as he closed hs eyes and sweat dropped."I've been through a lot this night."he spoke.

"No Shadow carry me!"Amy jumped on his other hanging on now slapped his butt.

"Hey!"he yelled.

"Shhh..."she put a finger on his lips and looked at him lovingly,"I won't tell Sonic."

Shadow eyes were open wide and a lightly blushed as Amy leaned in closer to his face.

They were inches apart when a young fox interrupted them by jumping on Shadow's head."No Shadow carry me!" he laughed evily.

"Get off of me you crazy freak!"Shadow screamed.

Amy and Rouge were both hitting each other trying to knock the other one down.

"Get off! He's mine! I *hiccup was here first!","Well I slapped his butt!" they argued.

"Annnnnnd I just like being on his warm head even though one of his quills is stabbing my butt," Tails said.

"You have Sonic!"Rouge argued.

"Well you have Knuckles!"Amy shouted back.

"And I... wait I DON'T HAVE ANYBODY!" tails cried.

"Ya you're gonna end up like Eggman!" Shadow laughed.

He continued crying and flew of of Shadow's head now traumatized but ended up flying in circles and crashed into the branches of the tree where Knuckles lay.

"See what i mean,"Shadow looked at Chris.

Amy and Cream were now asleep after yelling at each other.

Chris just couldn't help but laugh as Cream shouted next to him "I got it!" holding up a video camera,"I got the whole thing on video!"

"Well bunny you just made my night slightly better now these idiots will die of embarrassment tomorrow,"Shadow spoke.

"I'm guessing Amy will," Chris chuckled as Shadow blushed.

"uh I gotta go, tell anyone about me blushing and I'll break your neck!"Shadow quickly teleported outta there.

" That's the Shadow we all know,come on Cream lets go inside,and thanks for helping me clean up."Chris said.

"No problem I love to help and plus they didn't tell me anything sigh they probably knew I would clean up anyway,"Cream lowered her head.

Chris frowned,"Well hangover or not they're gonna clean up the mess in the back yard tomorrow."

Cream smiled as they went inside and watched the video before heading to bed.

The next morning they were forced to clean the backyard even Knuckles who had a tree branch fall on his head cause of Tails' struggling to break free. And to make matters more funny Sonic broke Silver's nose because he called him jealous which he obviously was(mwuah haha)

*end flashback

Amy and Rouge were cracking up at their table.

"I can't believe we were fffighting over Shadow,aha,"Rouge laughed.

Amy's huge smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong hun?"Rouge was now getting worried.

"Shadow,"she softly spoke as she closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"ya I heard he got arrested for...murder,"Rouge spoke.

"I know he was kinda evil and what he did was wrong but I have some memories of him I don't wanna let go and I don't wish for the worst for him,"Amy tried really hard not to cry.

"We all do honey,we all do,"Rouge hugged her .

Cream came back to find Amy and Rouge hugging and Amy on the verge of tears.

"What I miss?" she asked.

"Nothing,"they both said.

As they made their way outside the cafe a employee came up to Rouge and started flirting with her,but was interrupted by another worker,"Dude that's Knuckles' girl, you're gonna get your as kicked!"

"Knuckles!"he screamed like a little girl as he hid behind the counter.

Rouge left laughing,"Boys".

As they walked outside Amy noticed a beautiful water fountain and went to go sit on the ledge.

But the unexpected happened,She froze at the horrifying scene her hero was kissing the WORST person ever, Sally Acorn.

As they separated she heard Sally say what she's been telling him most of her life._**I LOVE YOU**_.She stared in horror as she watched his lips repeat,**_I LOVE YOU TOO SAL_**.She found herself running toward the exit tears streaming down her face and falling to the floor with Rouge and Cream trying to catch up to her.

"Amy wait!"screamed Cream."I told you we should of told her!

"Well sorry if I didn't want her hurt!"Rouge argued.

"Amy?"Sonic heard, he saw Rouge and Cream running towards the exit.

"Sonic sit down, Amy's not here and if she is and they're chasing her its cause she probably stole something she couldn't afford and now she's on the run," Sally said.

"That doesn't sound like Amy,"Sonic spoke as he scrunched his eyes in annoyance.

"You'll find out later and plus we're on a date remember," Sally was annoyed now.

Sonic sat down and continued to eat his chili dog,he couldn't stop worrying.

Sally was nagging about what they should do for their next date since this one was ruined.

He sighed of boredom,he much rather be chasing Amy.

As Rouge and Cream caught up they faced a sobbing Amy.

"Rouge please take me home please,"she cried.

"But Amy..."

"Rouge...please,"she pleaded.

As she started the car,Cream hopped in and soon they were off.

As they arrived at Amy's house Rouge and Cream stepped out and tried to explain.

"Amy I knew we should of told you this sooner but we didn't want you to get hurt."Cream spoke.

"Wait you mean..."

"Yes,"Rouge interrupted her,"Sonic and Sally are going out."

"And you didn't tell me! I thought you were my friends!" Amy shouted.

"We are but Amy please understand," Cream pleaded getting worried.

"No, I'm not understanding anything right now! literally!...please just both of you leave I wanna be alone,"Amy's face was dark and emotionless.

"But hun..."Rouge began.

"LEAVE!" she screamed.

They left with their ears held back and Cream started to cry.

At the moment Amy didn't care wanted to be didn't wanna know about anything.

She was **HEARTBROKEN** for the last time.

Author's note:ok guys I finally managed to finish this chapter I hope you enjoyed this and please REVIEW! It dosen't matter to me if you write a bad one,they make me a better writer.(so wise XD) Once again I do not own ANYTHING! next chapter up is Sonic's part! :D

-ROS3SHADOW


End file.
